dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojido Magus
'Mojido Magus' Alternate names. Lord Mojido/Master Mojido/The Mightest Warlock in the Universe/The Dark Warlock/The Ruler of Ryune/Lord Magus/The Scarlet Shroud Warrior Debut: In The Shadows cameo Full appearance: The Grand Plan Race: Merlotian Date of birth: Age 506 Date of death: July 21, Age 783 Height: 6'1" Weight:223lbs Occupation: Ruler of the Order of Ryune Allegiance: High Council of Merlot519-565 Order of Ryune565-783 Edo Tenjou's Eien Tensei Army790-790 Family: Akdov MagusFather Sakie MagusMother Mossa MagusRuler of the Order of Ryune/Son Brandie Mother? Conak Subordinate-General Pange Bestfriend/Fellow Ruler of the Order of Ryune Edo Tenjou Subordinate-Captain * his betrayal Zin Subordinate-Advisor Fandell Priest Dakiri Subordinate-Inquisitor MargiSubordinate-Advisor Pizado Comodo Subordinate-General * his defection Kojak Subordinate-Guard Rover Subordinate-Guard Order of Ryune Soldiers Subordinates Walesins Worshippers Finlarians Worshippers Izzad Imperal ForcesServants*defection Overview Mojido is one of the first major antagonists in Part 2 of Dragonball Kousen. He is the powerful master of the Order of Ryune, the father of Mossa, son of Akdov & Sakie, & the lover of Brandie. He is feared & respected as the most powerful madoshi in the universe & before his death, was the ruler of thousands, possibly tens of thousands of planets throughout numerous galaxies. Ironically enough, Mojido technically began the Order in response to his planet & people being attacked, enslaved,& almost destroyed. Wishing that he, his people, & no one else to suffer these same atrocities & wanting a measure of revenge, he rallied his normally docile people to action. Over the years, to his victims he had become what he set out to destroy, a person who destroys & conquers countless innocents along with the wicked, seemingly for personal gain or no real reason other than a preconceived threat, though he & his fellow Merlotians never saw it that way & despite Goku & the others telling him that they lost their way, he still saw himself & the Order as the good guys, with the exception of the soldiers he considers unsophisticated animals. It was only after his defeat at the hands of the Dragon Warriors that he accepted that he had lost his way, but before he could make good on his promise to them to redeem himself & his people, Edo betrayed & killed him. Appearance Mojido has light-purple skin, jet-black hair with grayish white streaks, a long pointed black beard, natural facial armor, pointed ears, a broad nose, & amber eyes. Mojido usually appears wearing clothes that are a mix of those worn by the british lords or high-ranking british soldiers of the 1700's & a samurai the armoras well as a scarlet shroud like those worn by the Assassins from Assassin's Creed with the Order of Ryune insignia on the back & on the hood. He also has a sword kept in a black scabbard that has what appears to be the kanji for "relentless justice" & "peaceful universe" emblazoned on them with a red sash that goes across his chest. These markings however, are actually enchantments that are written in his native tounge. In his early days on the Council he'd wear the traditional robes of a councilmember & a similar scarlet shroud with a gold trim. On occasion he's been seen wearing something similar to an ornate golden crown adorned with diamonds, rubies, & emeralds & a scarlet cape with a fur trim instead of his shroud. He keeps his hair in a slicked-back style that reaches the small of his back with a single long bang draping across his face & his hair curling upwards in the back. In his youth up to the war with the Invaders of Merlot he kept his hair in basically the same way but it was completely black with a shorter bangs and tied up in a twisted ponytail. He wears black boots with ornate gold designs & usually a number of gold rings with ruby or emerald settings & if not then he dons a pair of sleek black gloves. 'Personality' Mojido approaches everything with a calm, composed, and patient manner, carefully planning every action he & the Order should take in their efforts. Mojido is extremely intelligent both in & outside of battle. He is very well-aware of his surroundings almost never loses focus or any composure. Because of this, he can almost instantly study all the data acquired from a quick glace, analyze the situation to discern how to best handle it, anticipate the enemy's actions,& form extremely effective strategies & counter-strategies. In fact, Pange once stated that Mojido thought at least ten steps ahead of the average fighter & was capable of thinking up a hundred strategies, going through them from start to finish,& choosing the most effective one in the time it takes most people to come up with one. He was quickly able to figure out that Sai couldn't use his Clone Technique: Army of Shadows in addition to his Shadow Beast Army Technique simultaneously, as it put too great a strain on his body,& advised Pange to force him to use the former defensively so he couldn't use the latter to launch an attack. He was called a genius in the arts of war & strategy by Vegeta, who himself has received similar praise for his renowned tactical genius. He was brilliant even as teenager considering how quickly he was chosen to be a Highcouncilman, a title that men who had devoted decades of their lives to achieving were likely to be turned down for. He very quickly mastered even the most difficult spells & puzzles given to him as a test by the Council, was even able to master the spells in the ancient tomes he & Pange found during their raids, a feat that hadn't been accomplished in over two millennia. This is made even more impressive by the fact that he had to decipher the tomes, which were written in an ancient language in order to learn anything from them. He has a polite & elegant manner of speech & way of carrying himself. He speaks with an upper-class british accent & prides himself on having true class & dignity. He is a unique villain in that unlike most others, including some of his own soldiers, he's shown not to be completely heartless. Nor does he have a grand evil master plan or true malicious intent in his actions. Rather he shows a great amount of concern for his son & an equal amount of respect & concern for his parents & elders, as well as those with talent in his army. However, it's also shown that this concern does not extend to those he doesn't respect, as he is far less upset about defeats or deaths of the soldiers that "show little promise, honor, dignity, or class", for example he showed no emotion at all when Gaki, who was a bit of a cowardly fighter, was killed by Roshi. He often writes off their deaths as "acceptable losses for the great cause". He also appears to take an instant disliking to those he considers "unsophisticated animals", a category these soldiers, some of the people the Order has conquered, & the Saiyan race as a whole fall into. The Saiyans especially, as they have the potential to become the same kind monsters that destroyed his once happy home,& in the Saiyans' case, because of the reputation they gained under Frieza as ruthless, barbaric mercenaries. He does however, seem to have a level of respect for the rights of all beings & when given a sufficient reason, is willing to change his opinion, as after Vegeta told Mojido the truth of what Frieza had done, Mojido apologized for what he's said & thought about the Saiyans, saying that he understood their pain & that no one should have to live another's slave. He can also be smug & arrogant at times, often pointing out what an opponent's mistake & then giving them advice to help them avoid making similar ones, stating that he wants to help the opponent be a truly worthy opponent for him. He's often viewed as extremely vain because his castle & the planets he conquers are adorned with statues, pictures of, & monuments to himself, however, he isn't the one that put these items up; that would be his worshippers, who see him as a messenger sent by their god. He is very loyal & protective of those he truly cares for, willing to endanger himself to save his son & Brandie from one of King Arktic Cold's attacks. Like most powerful warriors, he is very prideful in his strength & abilities & because of this is unwilling to accept help from those weaker than him or those he cares about. Relationship with Mossa Towards his son, Mojido is somewhat overprotective, as although he trained his son to be as powerful as Pange he usually forbids him from engaging anyone in combat. He also seems to have spent many years of Mossa's childhood spoiling him. Because of this, he corrected Mossa's developing arrogant & entitled attitude by brutally training him in every magical & martial art he could fathom. Mojido also immediately takes offence to anyone bad-mouthing or threatening him & threatens to kill them in the most brutal way he can think of if he is in any way harmed. It was partly because of his concern for his son's life that Mojido was killed, as he split his attention from the battle to try to save him from dying. Friendship with Pange Mojido often treats Pange like a brother. He refered to him as the one person he can truly trust his life & the Order's well-being to without having to worry over its future, while Pange said that he believes in Mojido completely & is willing to die for his friend's beliefs & dreams, showing a high level of trust & faith between them. In fact, Pange's last actions & words as he died from his injuries from Vegeta Tachi & later Edo Tenjou while trying to kill the latter, were in defense of Mojido & his dream, are a testament to this. Relationship with Brandie His relationship with Brandie is complex, as the two are romanticly involved but it does not seem to be very serious. It seems to be more of a close friends with benifits thing than anything else. He does seem to very concerned with her safety, as he immediately sent Conak to help her when he found out that she was engaging an Level 2 Ascended Saiyan alone & demanded that he make sure she can escape with her life, even if it costs him his. She's also very close to Mossa & it was speculated by Goku that she's his mother but again this is never confirmed. 'Name pun' Mojido's name is a joke on the drink mojito. In fact his entire race, the Merlotians are jokes on drinks mostly alcoholic in nature. Mossa = mimossa, Akdov = vodka, Sakie = sake, Brandie = brandy, Zin & Fandell = zinfandel, Pange = champange, Conak = cognac, merlotians = merlot, ect. 'Biography' Mojido was born a prodigy of magic to his parents Akdov and Sakie on his homeplanet, Merlot. He was raised basicly as a spoiled child, always getting what he wanted whenever he asked or whined for it. When he became a teenager however he'd matured both in magical skill and in mind. Matter of fact, he was the youngest person to be made a Merlotian Highcouncilman, which is a coveted position. While a councilman he learned a plethora of spells, how to sense energy, swordplay, and martial arts all of which he excelled at. Even at this time Mojido showed little respect or care for those who weren't of high birth or standing or didn't show the skills to impress him & was not shy about voicing his opinions(he actually called a fellow councilmember garbage when he couldn't perform a spell correctly). Despite this he was famous and well liked on the extremely peaceful planet mainly for his honesty. However, one day the peace shattered and the Merlotians were assualted by an army of space pirates. At first, the Merlotian people were simply slaughtered due to the High Council advising them not to fight back, fearing that it would only make the situation worse, but eventually Akdov, Mojido and many others decided to fight back. The war raged across the planet for a decade and eventually Mojido lost both of his parents and many close friends but managed to defeat and capture the invaders' leader, Ciggs. Mojido questioned Ciggs on why he attacked them and Ciggs answered "Why are you, as powerful as you are content with only being a lowly councilmember on a planet of fools when you could conquer this galaxy?" to which Mojido answered by killing him while clutching a blood-soaked necklace that belonged to his mother. When he returned to the High Council he'd apparently been influenced by Ciggs' question as he began to slaughter his fellow councilmembers one by one and when the Head of the High Council asked why he was doing this Mojido repeated Ciggs' question. He then stated that he'd lost all respect for the Council because they had let the senseless slaughter & suffering of their people happen in the first place and that he would make sure that he and those that stood with him would never be the victims of another's ambition for conquest & power again. For the next few years Mojido and his right-hand man, Pange proceeded to raid the High Council's treasury and secret corridors, finding the forbidden tomes that contained powerful dark spells they studied & quickly mastered before training what remained of their people in the art of war. Afterwards, Mojido, Pange, and hundreds of Merlotians travelled into space & began to bring justice down on the unjust slave-traders, evil empires, ect. Eventually they started conquering planets and people who didn't fit these descriptions; this was seen as a preemptive strike on potential threats to the peaceful universe he was trying to create. During the early years those who were defeated by this army made note of Mojido's distinctive deep red cloak which was a sign of great power, nobility, and genius in Merlotian culture and nicknamed him 'The Scarlet Shroud Warrior'. He later declared they were to be known as the Order of Ryune and declared that all who served him should don the shrouds to honor their fallen comrades & sacrifices they've made & also show that they were all superior both to the people they were conquering & to the ideals & ways of their "unjust former leaders". After losing many of his fellow Merlotians he started recruiting from the planets he conquered, taking the most powerful warriors or those who in Mojido's eyes showed promise as soldiers or sorcerers & sorceresses, sometimes in the midst of conquering the planet. By Age 705 the Order ,under their Council of Six, which led by Mojido had influence over the entire West Galaxy and portions of the East and South Galaxies & was actually at war with the Planet Trade Organization. It was at this time that rumors of 7 ancient orbs that could grant any wish reached the Order of Ryune and Mojido immeadiately dispatched soldiers to find and retrieve them so he could wish for the one thing he didn't already have and could't supply his son Mossa, immortality. This of course puts him and his army in direct conflict with Goku and the Dragon Warriors. Until the middle of the Order of Ryune Arc, Mojido was only spoken of occasionally by his soldiers & those put in charge of his conquered planets or seen as a shadowy figure sitting on his throne. In the episode "The Grand Plan" he is revealed as one of the Council of Six & critisizes his general, Conak for letting things get so out of hand, "as to call him away from an important meeting with the rest of the Council of Six". He then listens to Conak's report of how things have developed with Conak stating that "it's fine, if they lost their lives to a group of uncoth & unsophisticated warriors, not to mention simple children, no matter how exceptional, they don't deserve to serve you or this army". Mojido however accosted him before ordering the others to contact Pizado. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens